When Brothers Collide
by Anime King of Kings
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki lived a hard life alone, and believe him, it wasn't easy. No Father. No Mother. No Family. Now, when someone comes along and claims to be an Uzumaki, imagine his surprise. But when things cool down, they find out the boys secert and everything falls apart. When two brothers collide, who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

"It's time to end this!" The once very close brothers shouted together. Both were already using their demon tails to move in for the kill. Naruto Uzumaki had a total of 4 tails while his brother had 3 tails. Though his brother had one tail less, they were equally matched.

The once great Leaf village was nearly destroyed, as many of the other nations were. Times had been hard on everyone with the Great Ninja war, many of their love ones had fallen. Friends died. It had been chaos.

The stress was too much on the brothers was too much as they snapped and collided. Both brothers blamed each other and their hate for one another grew daily. Though friends tried to stop them and keep them away from each other, it was impossible to stop the fate the brothers had created from their hate.

Maybe if they were normal brothers they would forgive and forget. Sadly, that was not the case. With their inner demons edging their host to attack the other, they snapped. Both demons were ready and willing to help rid the world of the other demon.

This brings us to the final battle between the two brothers.

In inhuman speed they raced toward each other, moving in for the kill. Naruto's rasgeon forming, turning blood red, while a simlair weapon was being form in his brother's hands. Though many still wonder how those two weapons could bring fear to the heartless of criminals, no one was alive to tell.

'**Time to end this!' **Their inner demons thought in allusion

"Rasengan! "They shout in allusion as the two weapons collided.

But here is where I draw the end of this tale. For if you wish to understand it, we must start from the beginning… the way beginning. 4 years to be exact.. When the two met….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Sorry but Im not good with prologues. I pormise from now on the chapters will be longer. Let me know what you think. Oh and dont forget to REVIEW! See ya next time.


	2. 17 Years Before

AKK: Welcome back! In this chapter it explains something that will affect the Uzumaki brothers forever! Now Sarutobi, Would you please?

Sarutobi: Anime King of Kings does not own Naruto…..

AKK: And?

Sarutobi: Must I?

AKK: Yes, you must.

Sarutobi: Fine…. And he's not responsible for any heart attacks due to 'awesomeness'. Happy?

AKK: Very.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX 17 Years Before XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

A tall pale man walked calmly through the long dark halls of the hospital. Behind him lay bodies of medical Nin that got in his path. Not many were here though so. Most outside helping ninja that had been hurt in the Kyuubi attack. He drew a dark and evil smile as he neared the hospital room that had… peaked his 'interest'.

A soft lullaby was heard within the room as the man came to a stop. He knew the danger. He was no fool. There must be at least four Anbu in the room, no doubt guarding his prize!

Then he had another thought. Those men or women had no chance of defeating him. He was a man of legend! No one in that room had the power to stop him.

Slowly he drew a snake like smile at this thought. Playfully, he knocked on the door.

As soon as his knuckles met wood, the soft lullaby stopped.

"No one is allowed in." A soft feminine voice said through the door, sounding oh so 'innocent'.

"I think you can allow me in." The man said, thinking of all the possibilities on how to kill them.

Movement was heard in side as he spoke, no doubt knowing who his identity was. Who could forget that snake like face of his?

The door opened a creak.

"I'm sorry! Why did-" The masked man started, but was cut off as he met his death with a sword through his skull.

The man walked in, smiling coldly. As expected, he met with a sight that he will no doubt remember for the rest of his life.

Inside the room was three Anbu, two standing in front of him, blocking his path, and one in the corner, no doubt the women he had heard speak, holding a small infant.

"Stop! Don't come closer." One of the Anbu in front of him said. Deciding to add some fun in, he referred him as idiot 1.

"Hand him over" The man said, the smile never leaving his face.

"Never!" Idiot 2 replied, but the fear in his voice was obvious.

Then idiot 2 charged, his sword out, as his friend started some hand signs.

Suddenly they stopped as they met the man's killing intent. Frozen as they saw their own death.

"Water Style! Hand of Waves!" The Anbu holding the infant shouted, flooding the hospital but successfully saving her teammates.

"Where is he?" The Anbu known as Cat whispered as they walked on the water. Suddenly, her long time best friend let out a scream of fear as two pale hands grabbed his feet from under water.

"HELP-" He shouted, but was cut off as he was dragged under.

"Hawk!" Cat cried as she took a step forward.

"Stop! Our mission is to protect that child!" The Andu known as Dog said.

Cat nodded and took a step back as blood appeared around the area Hawk was taken from.

"Run Cat!" Dog growled as he looked around. Cat nod and ran from the room.

"Very noble. Yet, very stupid." A voice said behind Dog. Dog turned towards the man.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Dog declared making the man frown. Dog smirked from under his mask.

'_That got to him!' _Dog thought.

"THEN DIE!" The man shouted as his neck and head suddenly extended, lunging at Dog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Cat stopped as she heard a blood curdling scream.

'_Dog'_ She thought sadly.

She turned around and started running again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man started on his way after the women.

"You can't hide!" He shouted his voice echoing through the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cat had reached another room on the other side of the hospital. She had given up running and decided to hide, knowing the man would have caught her. She felt disgusted as she remembers she had thought of giving the infant to him. Not only was it dishonorable, it was idiotic! He would have killed her any way to cover up his tracks. After all, many would want this baby dead. His father had too many enemies. He would never guess that this man had killed them.

Cat sighed._' At least the baby is asleep. don't know how with all the noise.' _She looked down only for her eyes to widen under her mask.

The baby was looking back at her, staring in awe. He had been awake, but hadn't made a sound. Cat's smile turned to a frown as she head foot steps.

Quickly she hid behind the door. She couldn't fight and protect him!

The foot steps got closer and closer. She was shaking in fear as the got near the room only to relax as the got fainter until they were gone.

Cat sighed. Looks like she made it!

"My. My. Why are you so happy?" A voice laughed into her ear.

"Impossible! Orochi-" Cat screamed as a sword went through her. The man took the baby from her arms and let her body hit the floor with a loud thud.

The baby suddenly started crying in the man's arms as the man laughed.

"Lets see. What to name you? What about after your father and mother! Yes. You will be Minato Uzumaki." The man, known now as Orochimaru, laughed as thunder struck, lighting the room up showing the infant's features. He had a mixture of yellow and red hair and light blue eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Third Hokage sighed as he walked through the hospital with his Anbu following closely.

"The boy was kidnapped?" The Hokage asked.

The Anbu nod." Cat and her team were found dead along with other medical ninja."

The Hokage sighed. _'now Naruto is the last Uzumaki, along with that the village hates him. Why did it end like this?' _The Third Hokage thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was it? I couldn't really think that the Anbu had a chance against Orochimaru so I didn't make any fight scenes. And no, Naruto wont be dead last or an idiot. But he will be stubborn as always. If you have any ideas on what he should be like, I'd love to hear them. Im at a lost for Naruto's personality. Now the poll. Should Minato Uzumaki have yellow hair or red hair as he grows up? Or should it be a mix? Oh, and if you have ideas on what should happen, feel free to tell me about! Later!


End file.
